


Kissing out

by lizlybear



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Just the Tip, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Steve has never been rimmed, Danny thinks that should be rectified.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 23
Kudos: 88





	Kissing out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DorisNancyGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorisNancyGrey/gifts).



*******

POV Danny

*******

Danny walks up to the door of Steve's house, lifting his hand but shakes his head and enters without knocking. Steve is nowhere in sight but he hears him in the kitchen. He moves silently towards the kitchen but stops the moment he steps inside. Steve is at the counter, cutting something up. He’s wearing a wife beater and those ridiculously skintight, blue board shorts. The stretched fabric accentuates his lover’s thick thighs and bubble butt. It’s something he doesn’t see often because of baggy cargo pants and his cock twitches to life at the delectable sight. Danny takes a long moment to admire the view before he clears his throat. Steve turns his head at the sound and smiles. “Hey baby, you’re early. I’ll be done in a sec, okay?” 

“I missed you.” Danny says as he steps further into the kitchen, still eyeing his lover’s perfect ass.

“You saw me two hours ago.” Steve scoffs and Danny rolls his eyes, there is no romantic bone in that gorgeous, tall, muscular body. He finally reaches Steve and he stands on his tiptoes to steal a kiss. And another kiss. Steve shoos him away and Danny pinches his ass in retaliation. 

“I’m just making dessert, I thought we could eat out tonight.”

Well fuck. Yes please, he thinks, as he lets his finger trail over the tantalizing contours of Steve’s ass. He looks up as Steve falls silent, his lover is watching him with a raised brow. Danny decides to go for it and he cocks his head “Remember that thing we talked about last week?” 

Steve’s cheeks turn a lovely crimson colour as he answers “We talk about a lot of things Danny.”

“Mmm yeah we do, but your cheeks tell me you know exactly what I’m talking about.” Steve’s eyes narrow and Danny hastily continues, “You told me that you’ve never been rimmed, and I said you were missing out.” Steve turns back to the food, but he hasn’t said anything and Danny takes that as a good sign. “So maybe we can remedy that?”

Steve shrugs and continues to chop up the fresh mango on the cutting board. “We’ll see after dinner, okay?” 

Danny smirks, because that means Steve is definitely on board. Only he really doesn't want to wait that long. So he leans in close, giving Steve a soft, sweet kiss before he takes the knife and puts it aside. He takes Steve’s left hand and sucks a finger into his mouth, he curls his tongue around it, moaning softly at the sweet explosion of mango. Steve’s eyes are wide, dark with lust and the colour in his cheeks is back full force. He lets the finger slip from his mouth and he grins up at his lover “I was thinking more like now, babe.” 

Steve stills but doesn’t move away or tells him no. So he takes it as a yes, he steps around Steve and quietly asks “Can you stay like this?” It takes a long second for his lover to nod and Danny smiles in relief. Once he's sure Steve will stay in position he uses both hands to cop a generous feel. Sighing as he slides his hands over Steve’s firm globes.

He slowly sinks down to his knees, ignoring the twinch in his bad one and lightly bites the clothed cheek in front of him. Loving the way Steve shudders. 

"Danny, .." 

He ignores Steve in favour of dragging the pesky shorts down, groaning as he realises his lover isn’t wearing any underwear. 

“No boxers babe? Seriously? Are you trying to kill me?”

Steve’s chuckle sounds embarrassed and he twists his upper body to the right, gesturing for Danny to get up “Mind your knee Danno, come on, get up.”

Danny stares up, “You really want me to get up?” 

Steve looks indecisive and Danny knows it’s from embarrassment so he pulls himself up, “Let’s just have fun babe. I know and love your body and I want to do this but if you really don’t want it we’ll save it for a rainy day.” He whispers against Steve’s lips before he claims them in a deep, wet kiss. 

Eventually Steve breaks the kiss “It rains at least once a day here Danny.”

Danny grins and winks “I know babe.”

Steve shakes his head, huffing out a laugh. 

“Seriously though,” he pecks Steve’s lips "Are you okay with me going down on you?” 

His lover searches his face, lets out a shuddering breath before nodding. Danny licks his lips and urges Steve around before he sinks down again. 

“Think of it as French kissing but down under.” He says as he leans in, Steve barks out a laugh. Smirking, Danny looks up and sticks out his tongue before he buries his face in the cleft of Steve's ass. His fingers hold the cheeks apart as he flattens his tongue and drags it over the clenching hole, once, twice before he spears it past the tight rim and into the silky heat. 

******

Steve POV

******

Steve sucks in a breath, he’s not prepared for the warm fingers prying his cheeks apart, nor for the long, lazy sweep of Danny’s tongue over his hole. Danny does it again and it feels so good that Steve closes his eyes for a moment. He flushes hot all over when he feels Danny’s tongue pushing into his hole. A shock wave of pure pleasure travels through his belly and up his spine, and he involuntarily clamps down. Danny pulls back with a soft laugh, “Hey, try to relax okay?” 

Steve nods, although somewhere in the back of his mind he realises Danny can’t see him. He can feel Danny’s hot breath on his wet skin and he shivers at the sensation. The moment Danny reburies his face Steve tries to relax into it. It’s dirty, wet and hot, sending spikes of lust through his body. Steve forgets about embarrassment and he finally gives in, he grabs the back of Danny’s head, pulling him closer while he spreads his legs further apart. Danny seems to read his mind because the slow, slick tonguing turns into fast, almost furious jabbing. 

He hears himself moan with every flick of Danny’s tongue. Steve reaches down and wraps his fingers around his heavily leaking, cock. He pumps his hand up and down a few times. The pre cum makes it an easy, slippery slide and he speeds up but there’s no release to the ever growing knot of tension, low in his belly “ _ Please _ , Danny, I need to cum.”

He feels Danny’s  _ ‘mmm’ _ more than he hears it and he shudders at the low vibration. Then one of Danny’s fingers slips past the rim, pressing in alongside his slick tongue. The stretch burns and the sensation bleeds through the haze of pleasure as he struggles to catch his breath. Gasping, he leans forward, planting his elbows on the counter top. He starts jacking off faster, flipping his thumb over the sensitive head while he pushes back on Danny’s face. When Danny’s finger finds his prostate, the tension finally explodes into a million tiny sparks. Steve arches, leaning heavily on the counter as he comes all over the cream coloured cabinet. 

_ “Fuck, that’s hot”  _ Steve smiles when he hears Danny’s soft murmur. A moment later he feels the head of Danny’s cock press against the bottom of his ass. He bends his knees, sinking down just enough so the head rubs against the loose rim of his hole. Danny’s knuckles graze his ass cheeks with every stroke. Steve cranes his neck around and catches Danny’s eye. His lover bites his lip, slows down his movements and never once breaks eye contact as he pushes the tip of his cock inside of Steve’s twitching hole. He clenches down immediately and Danny shudders as comes hard. Steve sighs quietly as he feels Danny’s cock pulse inside of him. His lover leans forward, head a heavy weight on Steve’s back and his hands warm on his hips. They stay like that for a long while until eventually Danny carefully pulls out and steps back. 

He tries to ignore the trickle of hot, sticky cum as Danny pulls his shorts up and slaps his ass. “Mm I love kissing you.”

Steve frowns, “You haven’t ki ..” He trails off,  _ oh _ .. “That was not a kiss!” 

“Sure it was,” Danny says as he picks up a towel from the counter and wipes his mouth “I used my tongue and everything.” 

Steve can feel his cheeks heat up again and he elbows a laughing Danny. 

“I love that even after that you still blush like a schoolgirl.”

“Shut up! And go order us something to eat.”

“Mm I don’t know, I just at ..”

Steve turns around in a flash and clamps his hand over Danny’s mouth. “For the love of all that’s holy, do not go there.”

Danny’s eyes crinkle in mirth and Steve pushes him off, pointing to the living room “Go.”

“Sir, yes, Sir!” Danny salutes him but he still steals a kiss before he swaggers out of the kitchen. 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> After a Discord conversation this idea was born, and then my awesome and amazing friends had to throw oil onto the fire and it expanded into this short piece of porn. I hope you enjoyed it, sorry if they are ooc, I tried. Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated. I always love to hear your thoughts. English is not my native language, any and all mistakes are mine. If you happen to spot big ones please let me know.


End file.
